<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Court by CinnamonAngstRoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712984">After Court</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonAngstRoll/pseuds/CinnamonAngstRoll'>CinnamonAngstRoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Romantic Angst, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonAngstRoll/pseuds/CinnamonAngstRoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Janus are secretly dating. It has to be a secret, otherwise, the others will shun them. After all, Janus is the bad guy, and Roman is the hero. Janus opposed Patton and hates Virgil. Roman left Remus. So they have every reason to stay separate. But they can't. They love each other more than anything. But what happens if the others find out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I see a Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman feels guilty after siding against Janus, and his dreams, in the court scenario. So Janus, his boyfriend, comes to cheer him up. But they've been dating in secret and an unlucky occurrence causes the others to find out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: This is cross-posted from my Wattpad account. You can find these chapters in my oneshot book. My username is the same there.</p>
<p>They left the courtroom, finished the video, and Roman hated himself. So it wasn't too different from a normal video. But he really, really, wanted to go to that callback. More than anything. Well, apart from his need for approval from the others. That was somehow even more important than achieving his dream. </p>
<p>Roman disappeared into his room after the video, not wanting to put on a smile and pretend everything was okay. Because it wasn't.</p>
<p>After a while of him listening to the angstiest and saddest Broadway musical songs that he could find, Roman hears a knock at his door.</p>
<p>"Come in," he says, his tone devoid of its usual energy.</p>
<p>"Aw, is someone very happy with the turnout?" Janus asks, entering.</p>
<p>Roman sits up and takes out his earbuds.</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah. I'm not," he grumbles.</p>
<p>"Then why did you do it? I almost won that case!" Janus says, throwing his hands up in annoyance.</p>
<p>"I know, but the others..." Roman says, trailing off.</p>
<p>Janus's expression softens and he goes to sit down next to him.</p>
<p>"What about them?" he asks.</p>
<p>"They'd never forgive me if I went against Patton, and I live with them! Jan, I still want to be a part of them and help Thomas, but I can't do that if they hate me!" Roman says, tears starting to well up in his eyes.</p>
<p>Janus takes Roman's hand into his.</p>
<p>"They'd forgive you. And I can always make sure they listen to you. After all, I have control over when Remus can give his ideas out," he says.</p>
<p>Roman nods.</p>
<p>"I guess. But I- I really wanted to go," he says.</p>
<p>"I know you do. Maybe there's still a chance it will be rescheduled," Janus says.</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me, I know there isn't," Roman says.</p>
<p>Janus sighs.</p>
<p>"Look, why don't we just stay here and sing some Disney songs? Would you feel better then?" he asks.</p>
<p>Roman nods.</p>
<p>"I guess. But-"</p>
<p>"No buts, just us. There's nobody coming in, and nobody's going to be able to say anything anyway," Janus says.</p>
<p>True, his ability had kept Remus from spilling the beans several times.</p>
<p>"What song?" Roman asks.</p>
<p>"I'd usually be asking you that, but I think I See Stars would be great my star," Janus says.</p>
<p>Roman blushes.</p>
<p>"That's not a Disney song but okay," he says.</p>
<p>Roman loves theater and Disney so much that his room recognized when he started singing and automatically played the music to match.</p>
<p>"Cheap. Fake. Easy to break. That's how I used to be," Roman sings.</p>
<p>That's still how he feels. His ideas are cheap. His smiles are fake. And he feels really close to breaking.</p>
<p>"But now I'm awake, I'll tell you what I see," he continues.</p>
<p>"Plastic don't shine, glitter don't shine, rhinestones don't shine the way you do," Janus cuts in, "You are so real, you are so rare, I see you there,"</p>
<p>He brushes a bit of Roman's hair out of his face.</p>
<p>"I see a star, you are a star tonight. You could make diamonds dull, you are so beautiful," he sings.</p>
<p>Janus knows exactly how to cheer his boyfriend up, and compliments in song form are one of the best ways.</p>
<p>"I see stars. You shine as bright as day, I will look out for you, we'll light each other's way," Janus continues.</p>
<p>Roman hadn't noticed Janus had taken off his gloves.</p>
<p>"You're all stars," Roman sings, "See, I will not hide. That was my problem. Don't be frightened like me. The darker the night, the brighter you shine,"</p>
<p>"Plastic don't shine, glitter don't shine, rhinestones don't shine the way you do. You are on fire, you can rise higher, up in the sky, enjoy the view. You stars!" they sing together.</p>
<p>They hold each other's hands, looking into each other's eyes. Just then, the doorknob turns and Patton enters the room.</p>
<p>"Hey, Ro-" he stops, looking up at the two sides together.</p>
<p>"I can explain-" Roman starts.</p>
<p>"There's nothing to explain. Clearly, you like the Dark Sides more!" Patton says, slamming Roman's door before they could see his tears.</p>
<p>Roman has a look of horror on his face as Patton leaves the room. Instinctively, Janus throws his arms around Roman and shields him with his cape.</p>
<p>"I- he- he knows! Oh, Janus, they're going to kill me!" Roman says, his voice cracking, "And-and Virgil, I've tried so hard-"</p>
<p>Janus strokes Roman's hair gently.</p>
<p>"I don't know if it will be okay, but you'll always have me, my star," he says.</p>
<p>Roman clings onto Janus as he leads him back to his bed. He sits down, tears streaming down his face. Before the others arrive, Janus grabs his gloves and puts them back on.</p>
<p>"I think it would be best if I left. That way, you can deny it ever happened," Janus says.</p>
<p>He wipes one of Roman's tears away and plants a kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>"Just pretend you're asleep," Janus advises.</p>
<p>Roman nods and grabs his pillow as Janus sinks out. As much as Janus didn't want to hide their relationship. But he knows it's for the best that they do. Or did, now, if Roman can't convince everyone Patton didn't actually see it.</p>
<p>Roman tosses his blanket over himself messes his hair, and rolls onto his side, pretending to sleep. After just a few minutes, he hears a knock at his door. He doesn't answer.</p>
<p>"Roman? Roman, please come out. We need to talk," Logan says.</p>
<p>After a minute, Logan opens the door. He sees Roman sleeping and rips his blanket off. Roman then pretends to wake up.</p>
<p>"Hey, what the heck!?" he says.</p>
<p>Roman's heart was pounding. He had to stay calm. This was just like a performance, and he was the star. Only this time, he could get in a lot of trouble if he failed.</p>
<p>"We need to talk. Patton wants everyone down in the living room right now," Logan says.</p>
<p>"Fine. Just let me fix my hair," Roman grumbles, pushing Logan out of his room.</p>
<p>So far, he was doing well. </p>
<p>Downstairs, Virgil and Patton anxiously awaited the other two sides. Patton had told Virgil what he saw, as Virgil had the most experience with the Dark Sides.</p>
<p>When Logan and Roman finally came down, Patton's gaze turned into a glare.</p>
<p>"Roman," he says, "Care to explain what I saw you doing?" </p>
<p>"No thanks. I mean, I don't know what you saw me doing, but-" he says.</p>
<p>"You know exactly what," Patton says.</p>
<p>Roman puts on a convincing look of confusion.</p>
<p>"Just say it," Logan sighs.</p>
<p>"You are dating Deceit. You love him. The lying, manipulative, Dark Side," Patton spits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The others find out about Roman and Janus' relationship and force Roman to break up with Janus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman pales, a dead giveaway. </p>
<p>"N-no I'm not! You saw me in the court, I sided against him!" he says.</p>
<p>"Liar," Virgil mutters.</p>
<p>"Oh, like you'd know, Emo Nightmare?" Roman snaps.</p>
<p>"I lived with Deceit since I was first created. I know when someone's lying and trying to hide it," Virgil says.</p>
<p>"Well, you should get that checked, because I'm not lying," Roman huffs.</p>
<p>"Then you wouldn't mind if we checked our cameras? Because they're in each of our rooms," Logan says.</p>
<p>They weren't so much as cameras as they were monitoring systems that allowed Thomas to enter the Mindpalace. That included everyone's rooms. But they also could track which sides were in the room, and when. They were used to film occasionally, like in Accepting Anxiety and Dealing with a Breakup.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, sure." Roman gulps.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Turns out, even Janus couldn't alter the cameras. So the other sides found out.</p>
<p>"How could you, Roman? I trusted you!" Patton shouts.</p>
<p>"So did I. You know exactly how I feel about Deceit! He's using you to get to Thomas! Are you really so conceited that you'd risk us and our host's safety just so you can make out with someone?!" Virgil shouts.</p>
<p>Throughout this, Logan remains silent. He isn't with Roman on this one, but he does think that the other two are overreacting.</p>
<p>"Please, what can I do to make it up to you?" Roman pleads.</p>
<p>If it wasn't for him having Thomas's acting skills, he would be sobbing on the ground.</p>
<p>"Break up with him, for starters," Patton demands. "And after that, we'll see." </p>
<p>Roman sees his entire world crash before his eyes. Janus- he loves Janus. More than anyone. But he also loves his host. And it was his job to give him ideas, and he couldn't just let that position fall into the hands of anyone else. And if he wasn't there, then who would be stopping Logan from forcing Thomas to live a boring life?</p>
<p>He has to do what he has to do to survive.</p>
<p>"Okay," Roman gulps.</p>
<p>He sinks out and into his room before letting himself shed a tear. He quickly wipes it away. There's no time to cry, he should stop being childish. </p>
<p>Roman grabbed a piece of parchment because he owned that for some reason, and his calligraphy set. </p>
<p>Dear Ja</p>
<p>Roman paused for a moment, then scribbled out the start of his name.</p>
<p>"Dear Deceit,</p>
<p>I love you. But this isn't working."</p>
<p>He pauses again, this time to let a tear slip down his face.</p>
<p>"I can't. Just keep in mind that this is my choice. I can't go on with this. You've been supportive, but it's time I stop holding myself between our two worlds. It isn't meant to be. I am a Light Side, and I always will be. It's my job to help our host, not date. </p>
<p>What I'm trying to say is that it's over between us. I can't love you anymore. I won't. I'm sorry if you're hurt, you can always let Remus loose on this. I wouldn't blame you. </p>
<p>Sincerely, Roman"</p>
<p>Roman tries to dry the few teardrops that had fallen onto the paper. He rolls it up and ties it with a string. He then sinks out and over to the other side of the Mindpalace.</p>
<p>Carefully, he tapes the note to his love's door. He then goes back to his room to cry. He has never been so grateful that it's soundproof.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Janus picks up the piece of paper taped to his door.</p>
<p>"Remus, do you know what this is?" he asks.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! I saw Roman deliver it like an hour ago. He was sobbing, so it must be good!" Remus says, swinging his head and arms down from the ceiling.</p>
<p>Janus opens the letter and scans the three short paragraphs. He crumbles it in his hand before letting it fall to the floor, along with a tear slipping down the normal side of his face.</p>
<p>"Oh poo. What happened?" Remus asks, coming down.</p>
<p>"Roman. Under Patton's influence. That's what," Janus spits.</p>
<p>Remus's grin turns to a frown.</p>
<p>"Go talk to him. I'm sure he has a reason," he says.</p>
<p>He may not like his brother, and they may barely acknowledge each other's existence, but he knew his brother would not just leave Janus out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Janus nods and sinks out to Roman's door. He knocks.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" Roman asks.</p>
<p>"Get out here now," Janus demands.</p>
<p>Roman opens the door and silently steps out.</p>
<p>"I'm ready to hear it. But I'm-" he looks around the hallway. </p>
<p>'Sorry' he mouths </p>
<p>"You could have at least had the decency to look me in the eye as you ripped my heart out!" Janus shouts.</p>
<p>"Well, I couldn't! And it's not my fault! So f off! If you need someone like me, take Remus. We're identical," Roman shouts.</p>
<p>In more ways than he would like.</p>
<p>"Fine! But you can never ever come near us again! And don't even think about touching my shit!" Janus yells.</p>
<p>They both get into a shouting match, resulting in both of them storming off.</p>
<p>Roman goes back into his room, where he lets his tears fall. He rips off his sash and smashes a few things before sinking onto his bed. He grabs his pillow, throws his- no Janus's- hoodie on, and curls up in his bed, facing the wall and away from the door.</p>
<p>He took a deep, shuddering, breath. Roman would be fine. Tomorrow morning, he would go out there with a smile on his face. Next video, he would ignore the fact he ever liked Janus. Next time he was anywhere but his room, he would smile. He would be happy. He would look past the lack of appreciation he got from the other sides. He would be fine. He had to be.</p>
<p>Janus storms back to his side of the Mindpalace, where Remus is waiting.</p>
<p>"I told you my brother's a dick," he says.</p>
<p>Janus glares at him for a second.</p>
<p>"You know what? You are absolutely right. What do you say you take his place next video?" he suggests.</p>
<p>"Oh, now we're getting somewhere! I like the way you get when you're spiteful!" Remus says, a crazed grin on his face.</p>
<p>"Good. Because we have a lot of that in our future," Janus says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. When the Stars Align</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A year has passed since the breakup, and now Janus has become one of the Light Sides. How will Roman react when the very people who made him break up with his boyfriend now accept him as part of the family?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nearly a year had passed. Roman still isn't completely okay, or even over what happened.</p><p>And now Janus has been accepted. By the very person that forced Roman to push him away in the first place.</p><p>Roman doesn't think he can handle this. He's reminded of all the happy memories that were now just that. Memories. Things that feel so far away.</p><p>"Roman, are you in here?" Virgil asks, knocking on Roman's door.</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Roman asks.</p><p>"Can- can I talk for a sec?" Virgil asks.</p><p>"Yeah, sure," Roman says.</p><p>Virgil enters the room and sits on the floor.</p><p>"So what's up?" Roman asks.</p><p>"Janus."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Virgil looks down at the floor.</p><p>"It's just- I hate it. I hate that he's here, I hate that he's accepted by Patton, I just- I hate living with a walking reminder of my past," he says.</p><p>"And why are you talking to me about this?" Roman asks.</p><p>"Because you're the only other person that doesn't like Janus," Virgil says.</p><p>That was the wrong answer for Roman.</p><p>"You're wrong. I don't hate him," Roman says.</p><p>Virgil looks up in surprise.</p><p>"What?" he asks, certain he misheard.</p><p>"I said I don't hate Janus. I love him. And in case you forgot, you sided with Patton when he forced me to end my relationship with him! So you can go be selfish and a baby and whine to Logan instead!" Roman snaps.</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry Sir Perfect-Childhood!" Virgil snaps back.</p><p>Virgil gets up and leaves in a huff, with Roman glaring at the door after he leaves. How, he wonders, could someone be so self-centered?</p><p>A week passes. While Roman wanders around in the living room, Janus comes downstairs. Both immediately stiffen but make eye contact.</p><p>"Roman."</p><p>"Janus."</p><p>"I see you've been well," Janus comments.</p><p>"Yes. I've been perfectly fine," Roman says.</p><p>Janus sighs.</p><p>"Ro, don't lie. It's been over a year, have you really fallen back into that pattern?" he asks.</p><p>"It's not a lie. I'm fine," Roman says.</p><p>"Good. I'm glad to know you've moved on too," Janus says.</p><p>"Moved on?" Roman echoes.</p><p>"Yes, you said you and Remus were identical, so I should just date him. So I am," Janus says.</p><p>Roman freezes even more than he already had.</p><p>"Oh. I see. Well, I have work to do, goodbye," he says, getting up and leaving quickly.</p><p>He speedwalks back to his room and the second the door is closed he feels tears start to well up. Janus moved on. He's happy now.</p><p>So why can't Roman be?</p><p>He curls up in his bed and just...</p><p>stays there.</p><p>For three days straight.</p><p>Binging Disney and eating ice cream.</p><p>He's almost to the point where he was after the breakup, content to just never move or do anything ever again. Why should he? It's not like the other sides even care.</p><p>"Roman? Oh shit, what happened to you?"</p><p>Roman peeks out from his blankets and sees a familiar man. Almost his reflection. Save for the mustache and outfit color.</p><p>"Oh. Nothing. I'm just tired," Roman mumbles.</p><p>"Ok, even I know that's a lie," Remus says, "You look like shit."</p><p>"Thanks. So do you," Roman says.</p><p>Remus laughs.</p><p>"Yeah. So what's going on? Is it Jannie?" he asks.</p><p>"Well if we're getting right to the point, then yeah," Roman admits.</p><p>He hides his face under his pillow to keep the tears from pouring down his face again.</p><p>Remus sighs.</p><p>"Yeah, I figured. HEY JAN! IT'S OVER!" he shouts suddenly, making Roman jump.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>Janus slams open the door.</p><p>"You learned your lesson?" he asks.</p><p>His shoulder drops when he sees the mess Roman is in. Roman was always pristine, no matter if it took him hours. Now, he was looking more like Virgil, dark circles under his eyes and all.</p><p>"Yeah, I think we underestimated the lovesick puppy that my brother is," Remus says.</p><p>With that, he leaves, leaving Roman and Janus alone.</p><p>"I just wanted to get back at you. Y'know, for-" Janus begins to say.</p><p>"Not looking you in the eye as I ripped your heart out," Roman finishes, repeating the same words Janus had said to him almost a year back.</p><p>Janus nods.</p><p>"Exactly," he nods.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I never wanted to," Roman says.</p><p>"So you said," Janus says.</p><p>"No, really. Patton made me," Roman admits.</p><p>"Oh?" Janus asks, blinking in surprise.</p><p>"Yeah." Roman looks down at his blanket.</p><p>"Well, now that I can be here, I see no reason we can't give him one little nudge... down the stairs? Or into a locked room?" Janus suggests.</p><p>"Jan, no. Virgil would kill us all and get Remus to help," Roman says.</p><p>"Just once? I mean, revenge is necessary here," Janus says.</p><p>"True," Roman says, "But it's really easy to hurt him. How 'bout we just wreck some cookies and watch him suffer as he eats them but still says they're good?" </p><p>"Deal," Janus says.</p><p>He hugs Roman gently, and Roman rests his head on Janus' chest, listening to his heartbeat.</p><p>"I can tell you need to sleep first," Janus whispers.</p><p>"Mmm," Roman mumbles, his eyelids fluttering closed.</p><p>Janus pats Roman's head, sets him on his bed, and walks out, turning off the lights. He never dated Remus or even considered it. His heart has always belonged to Roman, no matter what. Now they could finally be together again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>